30 Romance Fics
by RedMagic
Summary: A collection of eventually 30 fics all for the pairing JakeHaley. Written for an Lj community. Jaley Jake/Haley
1. In The Rain

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Title: **In The Rain

**Author: **crimsonredmgic

**Theme:** #18 Dishevelled; In The Rain; Thunder

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James - Scott

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mark Schwann, I don't own OTH or any of the characters featured in OTH. I f I did do you really believe they'd be a Naley!

**Word Count:** 975

* * *

She was burying her husband. The man she was supposed to love but never really had and the guilt was eating her up inside.

He'd known she hadn't loved him, he'd known from their very first night spent as man and wife when she had called out another's name while they were making love.

Nathan had thought that the fact that he loved her would be enough but he was wrong and in the end it had killed him.

Rain was falling heavily and the mourners made their way to their cars but Haley stayed.

She owed him that much, after everything she had put him through the least she could do was with stand a little water on his behalf.

She wouldn't cry. Crying was a luxury she wouldn't afford herself even though Nathan deserved her tears and so much more.

Kneeling down beside his grave she sat for what seemed like hours apologizing over and over for her selfishness, for her lack of love toward him.

She heard footsteps behind her, knew who was heading towards her. Felt him so keenly it shook her to her core.

It had been almost a year since she'd seen him.

He'd come to her and told her that he'd have to leave Tree Hill, she'd begged for him not to go, begged for him to take her with him but he had said no.

The next day as he boarded a boat for who knows where Nathan had proposed to her and she'd hastily accepted.

'What are you doing here?" she asked the silence becoming too much for her to take.

Her voice was hoarse, harsh sounding to her own ears.

"Same thing as you I'd imagine" he answered as he came to a stop mere inches from where she was kneeling

The laugh she let out was bitter, humorless "I really doubt that" she stated finally looking up at him "Why'd you come back?"

"Peyton called. Said you needed me" he spoke to her like he was speaking to some sort of wounded bird, softly gently "I'm sorry Haley. I'm sorry for your loss"

Her eyes were guarded as she stared into his brown orbs "Are you really?"

"What kind of question is that?" he exclaimed "Of course I am"

She nodded, seemed to accept his answer as she dragged her eyes away from his and back down to her hands "I killed him you know" she stated her voice emotionless.

"You know that's not true"

"Maybe I didn't do it alone" she continued "Lots of people helped, his dad, his mom, Lucas, even you" she looked back up at him "But in the end I'm the one most guilty."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Couldn't understand why she was so unbelievably harsh on herself "Nathan killed himself" he said it without sugar coating it, simple and to the point.

"No he was the one that pulled the trigger. I was the bullet in the gun" she sighed tiredly suddenly feeling older then her 18 years "You need to leave now Jake"

She noticed the rain wasn't getting any lighter and wondered idly if Tree Hill might flood. If her fate was to drown beside her dead husbands grave, the love of her life beside her.

"I'm not leaving you alone Hales"

The way he said her name comforted her, the caress of his voice threatening to be her undoing and she had to push aside her urge to fall into his arms and forget the reality of her situation.

"It's what I deserve" her voice wavering slightly "To be alone, to feel unloved" she swallowed heavily "The way I made him feel"

Jake knelt beside her gently lifting he face up so that their eyes met "You're scaring me"

"I'm scaring myself" she allowed herself to revel in the feel of his hand against the skin off her cheek "Please leave now"

"I told you before I'm not going anywhere" he was unyielding, immovable.

She felt a burst of anger shoot through her and with strength she hadn't known she possessed she pushed away from him and jumped to her feet "Don't you understand" she screamed "You cant be here! I don't want you here!"

Jake was also on his feet "I'm not leaving you Haley!" he said forcefully, a finality in his tone.

She looked at him, his fear for her plainly written on his face. His eyes searching hers for answers to questions he dare not ask for fear of what he would be told.

"You think I'm going to do something stupid once you go? Join Nathan maybe?" she uttered almost making fun of him, wanting to hurt him "Don't worry Jake I'm not planning on killing myself if that's what you're afraid of"

He sighed in frustration before softening "The way you're talking makes me wonder"

The pure love and worry in his face directed at her almost caused her to stop breathing, all the fight suddenly left her as quickly as it had come "Please Jake" she begged close to tears "Please just go. I can't take anymore of this"

The rain was now a dull drizzle falling softly on her face.

He closed the distance between them and cautiously gripped her shoulder firm but gently "I love you Haley" he said his voice quiet yet strong.

Those four little words were her undoing and tears began to coarse down her cheeks mingling with the droplets of rain.

Jake pulled her to him and wrapped her firmly in his arms sheltering her as sobs wracked through her body and she finally let go of everything she was trying so hard to hold inside.

As they both sunk heavily to the ground below she whispered back quietly that she loved him too and felt the storm finally pass.


	2. Taking A Hint

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Title: **Taking a Hint

**Author: **crimsonredmgic

**Theme:** #15, Take A Hint; Scram

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mark Schwann, I don't own OTH or any of the characters featured in OTH. I f I did do you really believe they'd be a Naley!

**Word Count:** Around 1190

* * *

Jake Jagielski looked up at the flyer on the notice board.

Tree Hills annual Fall Ball.

He couldn't go even if he wanted to.

"Hey Jake" a cheerful sounding voice chimed beside him, he looked down and too his side to see Haley James standing beside him.

If ever there was a girl to take to a dance Haley was definitely it.

"Are you going?" she gestured to the sign that had previously held his attention.

"To the dance? He shook his head "Nah"

"Why?" she asked cocking an eyebrow in query "Can't find a sitter for Jenny?"

"No my parents would watch her if I wanted" he answered "I just don't really feeling like going" the truth was he actually would've like to have gone, it was just there was only one girl he wanted to go with and she was unavailable "What about you?' he asked trying to divert the auburn haired girls attention from himself "Nathan taking you?"

She grinned at him, something twinkling in her eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"Nope" she answered still grinning as she turned away.

Taking a few steps she casually called over her shoulder "Nathan and I broke up"

With a flip of her hair she turned and continued walking away leaving behind in her wake a very confused teenage boy.

**TAHTAHTAH**

"Did you ask him?" Peyton Sawyer asked Haley as she sat at the end of the other girls bed that afternoon working on homework.

Haley looked up from her English paper and met the girls eyes "Not directly"

The blonde girls homework was all but forgotten as she lent closer towards her friend "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I asked if he was going" Haley elaborated "He said he wasn't"

Peyton and Haley had become the best of friends since the blonde had started dating Haleys best friend since childhood Lucas Scott. When the auburn haired girl had started developing feelings for Jake, Tree Hills very own quiet teenaged father, Peyton had been the one to encourage her to break things off with Nathan and go after Jake instead.

"So" Peyton drew the letters out sorting Haleys little bits of information in her head "You didn't ask if he wanted to go to The Fall Ball with you"

"No I did not" Haley glanced down her cheeks stained a light pink "I didn't want to make a fool of myself if he said no"

The curly haired girl nodded her head in understanding, she knew better then most people what it felt like to fear rejection.

It was a fear that with the help of Lucas and Haley she had slowly gotten over, now it was time to give a little something back for that help.

"Ok then" she stated once Haley had gotten over her embarrassment and was again looking up "This is what I'm going to do…"

**TAHTAH**

Jake was still thinking about his earlier conversation with Haley.

Why she'd not seemed bothered by her break up with Nathan, the casual way she just flung the statement out there and the meaning behind the smile she'd given him as she was walking away.

The café was quiet, a few customers scattered around here and there, it was just himself at the counter and with nothing else to do and no one in sight that needed serving, he tried to busy himself by wiping down the already immaculately clean counter tops.

The front bell signaling a new arrival chimed shaking him out of his Haley shaped thoughts he smiled in greeting as the person who entered made their way towards where he was.

"What can I get you Peyton" he asked as the girl slid onto a stool

"Just a coffee" she answered glancing around the café "Is Haley around?"

He looked at her strangely "Tonight's her night off" he had thought that Peyton would've already known that, remembering Haley telling him once that her and Peyton usually spent Wednesday nights hanging out together.

"I knew that" Peyton covered rolling her eyes at her slight slip of mind "I just thought I remember her saying something about stopping by here tonight"

The blonde silently congratulated herself on her quick save as she noticed the suspicion leave the boys brown eyes.

"Nope" he placed a mug of black coffee down in front of Peyton and grimaced as he watched her add at least five cubes of sugar "Sorry"

Peyton took a drink of her beverage savoring the sweetness of the warm liquid "Well since Hales isn't here is Lucas?"

"I think he's up on the roof"

The blonde smiled "cool she answered "I have to talk to him about Fridays dance" feigning ignorance she asked her next question "Are you going?"

Jake shook his head in the negative.

"Too bad" Peyton smiled in what she hoped was a sympathetic manner "Haley isn't either"

"I know" the brown haired boy answered hoping Peyton hadn't noticed that every time she mentioned her auburn haired friend she had his rapt attention 'She told me"

Peyton had noticed.

"She did?" she asked ready to execute her final shot. She jumped up from her stool "Did she mention her break up with Nathan?" she threw some cash down for the coffee and didn't wait for an answer, her work being done.

She grinned to herself as she made her way towards the staircase that led to the roof.

For the second time that day Jake was left perplexed by the female of the species.

**TAHTAH**

Haley was beginning to lose hope.

When Peyton had called her last night, the blonde had been so sure that Jake would definitely make a move and ask her to the dance. She'd been on cloud nine for the remainder of the night but after spending half the day without the object of her elation even crossing her was starting to feel herself float back down.

"Haley?" she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

"Hi" she greeted nervously as Jake stood before her, gripping the strap of his satchel bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Listen" he started his voice somewhat hesitant "It turns out that I decided to go to tomorrow nights dance after all"

"That's good to know" Haley tried not to get her hopes up too much but felt the tingliness of excitement creep up on her anyway

"I wanted to know" the brown haired boy continued "If you'd be my date?"

The auburn haired girls smile could only be described as blinding "I'd love too"

"Great" Jake grinned sighing in relief "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Seven is perfect" she affirmed

Jake started to walk away only to be stopped by Haleys voice ringing out

"Jake?" She called

"Yeah" he came walking back over to her

"What made you change your mind?" she asked before elaborating "About going to the dance?"

"Let's just say" he answered with a small grin, lowering his voice and moving in close until his lips were near her ear, shivers ran down her back as she felt his warm breath "I can take a hint."


	3. Window

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Title: **Window

**Author: **crimsonredmgic

**Theme:** #19 Homebody; Bubbles; Stay

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James - Scott

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mark Schwann, I don't own OTH or any of the characters featured in OTH. I f I did do you really believe they'd be a Naley!

**Word Count:** 514

**Notes:** Season One AU. Jake never left. Haley and Nathan never married. Some Naley and Jeyton mentioned.

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

Their relationship isn't traditional.

If you could even call what they have with each other a relationship.

He comes in through her bedroom window late at night and they spend hours wrapped together in each others arms, two broken souls melding together piece by piece.

But after they're done, after they finish kissing and caressing and exploring he never spends the night.

He leaves back through the window without uttering the three little words she longs to hear pass his lips.

**Part 2**

At school they act like acquaintances, like casual friends.

Sitting around their groups usual table Jakes arm casually swung around Peytons shoulder as she sketches, Nathans hand clasping Haleys as he talks basketball with Lucas, the looks passed between Haley and Jake go unnoticed by their partners.

Haley can't ignore the pain in her heart when Jakes brown eyes leave her own as he kisses his girlfriend on the cheek.

**Part 3**

She's making herself sick bottling her feeling for him up inside not just figuratively but literally as well.

She has to excuse herself from their gathering and race to the bathroom as nausea overcomes her yet again.

When Brooke walks into the bathroom just after her, Haley is surprised the brunette has noticed her absence and that something is wrong with her but Brooke is more perceptive then people sometimes give her credit for.

She also proves to be a sympathetic listener and a wonderful shoulder to cry on.

**Part 4**

She broke Nathans heart and it was messy.

She'd never seen a boy cry before not even Lucas and Nathan had never seemed the crying type, but if Haley has learnt anything in her short life it's that sometimes people surprise you.

Eventually her and Nathan will learn to be friends. He'll find himself a new girl to love and hopefully the new girl will be more deserving of his devotion then she is.

**Part 5**

It's been at least a month since the last time he climbed through her window and Haley figured he never would again.

She hid her pain well though and it wasn't until she was alone that she ever allowed herself to cry.

**Part 6**

The news of Jakes break up with Peyton spread around school like wildfire and just like her break up with Nathan everybody had an opinion.

She falters in the hall when she hears a group of girls whisper that the break up was because Jake was in love with someone else and Brooke has to lead her out of the double doors and away from the building.

She breaks down once outside and Brooke wraps her arms around her and tries to tell her everything is going to be okay.

**Part 7**

When she hears the tap on her window she believes for a second that she's dreaming, but she turns and sees his face making pinching herself awake unnecessary.

This time after they've finished making love he kisses her slowly and utters the three words she's been longing to hear.

She whispers them back and this time he stays.


	4. Searching

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Title: **Searching

**Author: **crimsonredmgic

**Theme:** #10 Dictionary; Search

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James - Scott

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mark Schwann, I don't own OTH or any of the characters featured in OTH. I f I did do you really believe they'd be a Naley!

**Word Count:** 499

* * *

He checked the dock first then the bus stop then every other place he could think of before he remembered a conversation he'd had with her about the golf course she and Lucas had built when they were children on the roof of Karens Café.

She was sitting on a picnic table, wind whipping her hair around her face, she was shivering with what he could tell was emotion and not the chill of the night air.

He walked up behind her taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders as he took a seat beside her.

Her sad eyes lifted and turned to him, she tried to smile in appreciation but the smile only lasted a few seconds before her face crumbled in heartbreak yet again.

"Why'd he do it Jake?" she asked her voice hollow and broken "Why'd he do that to me?"

"I don't know Haley" he answered searching for the right words to say, for something to ease her pain even a little "I guess he got scared"

She considered this then dismissed it with a shake of her head "No he didn't get scared" she said "He just didn't love me like I thought he did" fresh tears glistened in her eyes "Lucas was right all along, Nathan cant be trusted"

Jake stayed silent, knew she wasn't finished speaking yet and thought it was best to let her vent.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"Not stupid" he corrected "Just trusting, it's just that sometimes you want to believe in people so much that you can misplace that trust"

Haley dried her eyes and wrapped Jakes coat tighter around her shivering frame finding comfort in the too large garment and the words being spoken by its owner "Thanks for looking for me" she said softly smiling however small in appreciation.

"I wasn't the only one looking" he told her "I'm just the one who found you." It was mostly true, everyone had been worried but Lucas had been occupied punching into his half brother for cheating on his best friend and Peyton and Brooke had opted to rummage up what they called a heartbreak survival kit and head straight for their auburn haired friends house to wait for her.

Jake was glad that he had been the one to search for her, in fact he'd be happy to spend all his days searching for her.

Haleys heart warmed considerably at the caring it seemed all her friends had shown.

"You ready to go home now?" Jake asked standing up and holding out his hand "I know two girls who are itching to pamper you a little."

Haley nodded and took his hand; Jake helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started to walk away.

"Jake" Haley said stopping for a second. She reached up on tip toes and placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek "I'm glad it was you that found me."


	5. Think Pink

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Title: **Think Pink

**Author: **crimsonredmgic

**Theme:** #7, Think Pink; Blow

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mark Schwann, I don't own OTH or any of the characters featured in OTH. I f I did do you really believe they'd be a Naley!

**Word Count:** 395

"Jake I'm scared" Haley whispered to her boyfriend, her hands clutched tightly in her lap and her eyes trained straight in front of her.

"I know you are" the young man next to her responded wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her small fragile frame to his side "I'm scared too"

They'd been dating for almost two and a half years since Haleys 16th birthday party when Brooke Davis, Haleys best friend had dared them to spend five minutes making out in the James residence hallway cupboard. Haley had been so shy and innocent that Jake swore to himself later on that he was gone for life – the only girl for him was Haley forever.

They slept together for the first time on their first year anniversary and six months after that they moved in together when Haleys parents left to tour America in their newly acquired RV.

They'd always been so careful, taken all the proper precautions but somehow they'd still managed to now be in this position.

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking up at Jake with scared brown eyes 'If…if it's not…Blue?"

"I'm not sure" Jake responded "But we'll figure it out Hales. We'll figure everything out together"

She was somewhat comforted by his words.

Relieved that Jake loved her enough to stick by her no matter what.

Relieved that she loved him enough to let him stick by her.

She glanced at her watch and let out a shaky little sigh as she saw it was time. Glancing at each other and squeezing each others hand lightly in support they rose off the bed together and made their way over to the spot where their lives may possibly be changed.

Haley picked up the pregnancy test that lay on her dressing table but didn't dare look down.

Jake noticed her reluctance and once again squeezed her hand in support, letting her know that he was right there beside her.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at the stick only to see a little pink line in the sticks viewing window.

With shaky hands she held it up for Jake to look at. He spent several seconds staring silently at the line before shaking himself out of his trance and meeting his girlfriends eyes "So I guess" he said smiling slightly in reassurance "We think pink"


	6. Flowers

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Title: **Flowers

**Author: **crimsonredmgic

**Theme:** #23 Roses, Daisies or any flower

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mark Schwann, I don't own OTH or any of the characters featured in OTH. I f I did do you really believe they'd be a Naley!

**Word Count:** 128

Nathan used to buy her roses. Dark red ones, the color of passion.

But she'd never really liked roses, particularly red ones, there was always something dangerous and insincere about them and when she'd take them out of the colored wrapping they came in to put them in a vase of water, every time without fail a thorn would sharply pierce into the skin of her finger causing tears to sting her eyes.

When Jake brings her flowers her brings her daisies. Fresh and white, the color of innocence and purity.

When she puts them into a vase of water there are no thorns to prick her skin and make her cry. There's only the soft scent of the flowers themselves and the promise of a new love.


	7. The Wedding Planner

**Title:** The Wedding Planner

**Author:** crimsonredmagic

**Fandom:** One Tree Hill

**Pairing:** Jake Jagielski/Haley James (Scott)

**Theme:** #11 Mission Impossible or Limitation

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Mark owns OTH. But if he'd like to maybe let me have a lend I wouldn't say no.

**Word Count:** 192

* * *

Brooke Davis had just had a fantastic idea.

It was quite possibly the best idea she had ever had.

She was going on a mission, a mission of love.

Cupid would be proud.

She was going to make sure her best friend Haley James married another very good friend Jake Jagielski.

The idea had come to her when she'd seen Haley rush through the doors of Karen's Café wearing a white sundress, somehow Brooke started picturing her with a veil on her head and was struck by the thought that Haley was quite simply born to be a bride.

The problem was finding her a suitable groom.

Brooke didn't want just any guy for her best friend, the guy that married Haley had to be special, he had to be smart and funny and just as kind as the girl in question was herself.

And that's when Jake had caught her eye and her mission became clear.

After all Haley and Jake were already friends so the idea that something deeper could grow between them wasn't so impossible.

Besides Brooke had already started planning the wedding, not to mention the bachelorette party.

* * *


End file.
